Amores Improváveis
by Priscila Black
Summary: Amores são todos iguais? Casais diferentes, visões diferentes. Casais improváveis de todas as eras.
1. Nota da autora

Olá!

Esta é uma pequena introdução para minha nova fic. Eu pensei em fazer uma espécie de exercício literário, e escrever sobre algo que eu não estou habituada. Depois de ter a idéia para esta fic meio que do nada, resolvi começar a trabalhar nos capítulos.

Agora explicando: os capítulos desta fic serão curtíssimos. Diferentemente do que eu sempre faço nas outras. É uma forma que eu usei para me obrigar a ser sucinta. E eles sempre envolverão um casal (na minha opinião) improvável. Gostaria de dizer que é só minha opinião, e que não quero desrespeitar o gosto de ninguém. Então a chance de existirem aqui casais bastante populares é até grande. Mas, para mim, eles são improváveis, e, por isso, são um pequeno desafio na hora da escrita. O que é meu objetivo final com esta fic.

Outro fator que acabou se mostrando constante é um certo sentimento de tristeza. Não que todos os capítulos mostrem situações tristes. Mas vários deles têm presentes a tristeza, ou o amor não correspondido. Mas nada impede que alguns casais sejam retratados de forma bela e otimista.

Cada capítulo irá tratar de um casal específico, e eu estou mais que aberta a sugestões de vocês. Quem quiser dar alguma idéia de casal, ou situação, sinta-se à vontade. Eu vou agradecer muito, podem ter certeza.

Então, aí vai. Espero que vocês gostem!

Um beijo a todos. E obrigada aos que lerem! :)

Priscila Black


	2. Sangue Ruim

**Sangue Ruim: Regulus e Lily**

Eu queria odiá-la. Realmente queria.

Queria poder odiar cada centímetro dela. Aqueles cabelos vermelhos. Aquela pele branca. Aqueles olhos verdes. Acima de tudo, aqueles malditos olhos verdes.

Por que então eu sou obrigado a amá-la?

E obrigado é a palavra correta. Porque desde que eu coloquei meus olhos naquela criatura, a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi amá-la. E eu não queira isso.

Por que logo ela? Existem tantas outras. Tantas outras mais adequadas. Mais dignas de um Black. Que dariam melhores esposas.

Mas não. Tinha que ser ela. A maldita sangue-ruim.

Sangue-ruim.

Se aquele imbecil do Potter me ouvisse falando isso, ele provavelmente me azararia. Pobre coitado. Ele não tem idéia que é apenas mais um.

Porque praticamente todos os alunos homens desta escola estúpida estão dominados pelo inexplicável fascínio dela. Ela caminha pelos jardins e corredores, balançando aqueles cabelos vermelhos, e eles caem em seu feitiço. Um feitiço completamente diferente dos que Flitwick ensina em suas aulas.

E, o pior de tudo, eu sou um desses idiotas. Eu caí no feitiço dela.

Não queria nem saber o nome dela. Mas ele me persegue o tempo inteiro. Dia e noite, e até durante meu sono.

Lily Evans.

Ela é só o que eu quero. E tudo o que eu não posso ter.

Ela é a razão pela qual eu vivo. E o motivo de eu não querer viver.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que ela falou comigo. Ela e sua maldita boa educação. Ela esbarrou em mim num corredor. Derrubou todos os livros que tinha nas mãos. Mas, mesmo assim, ela falou "desculpe". E eu queria morrer depois disso. Morrer por não ter respondido nada, e ter ficado ali parado, totalmente mudo. Morrer por não ter feito nada.

Bem, agora eu estou aqui. Agora não existe mais saída. A maldita marca está no meu braço agora. Não há mais nada a se fazer.

Ela continua sendo uma sangue-ruim. E agora ela é o inimigo.

Talvez a guerra seja capaz de me fazer esquecer essa mulher. Mas... a quem eu estou tentando enganar? Ela não vai sumir. Nada vai mudar. Nem se ela morrer.

Mas talvez se eu morresse...


	3. Sabe Tudo

**Sabe tudo: Tom e Minerva**

Ela é a criatura mais insuportável deste planeta. E provavelmente de todos os outros planetas do universo.

Tudo que ela faz é perfeito. E isso é totalmente irritante.

Ela anda pelos corredores como se todos devessem se curvar a ela. E, provavelmente, alguns se curvam.

Porque eles têm medo dela. Não do que ela possa fazer com eles, mas sua figura desperta uma aura de respeito. Respeito que eu detesto.

Só porque ela é genial. A melhor aluna do ano dela. E, logicamente, todos os professores a amam. Porque ela é brilhante.

Ela sempre sabe as respostas para todas as perguntas. Ela foi campeã do clube de duelos. Ela provavelmente poderia ter feito seus N.O.M.s no terceiro ano, e teria passado com louvor.

E, o pior de tudo, ela ainda é bonita. E eu odeio ter que admitir isso.

Ela passa por mim, nos intervalos das classes. Com os cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. E, quando ela anda, seus cabelos balançam de um lado para o outro.

E eu detesto isso. Principalmente, por sempre ter que parar o que estou fazendo para admirar aquele balanço, até ela sumir de vista.

Ela é uma maldita Grifinória. Isso é irritante. Porque ela não poderia ser como os estudiosos normais, e ser selecionada para a Corvinal? Não. Ela tinha que ir para a Casa dos corajosos. Parece que ela quer ter tudo. Não se contenta com pouco.

Eu é que deveria querer tudo. Eu tenho o direito a querer tudo. É meu direito de nascença. Sou eu quem descendo de um fundador de Hogwarts.

Mas quando ela aparece no corredor, com seus cabelos balançando, e sua postura altiva, eu esqueço que tenho direito a tudo. E passo a querer somente ela.

Ela nem me olha nos olhos. Eu faço tudo para chamar a atenção dela. Eu sou o prodígio da escola. O aluno com o futuro mais brilhante.

Mas ela nem liga. Eu nem existo para ela. Ela só tem olhos para aqueles malditos livros dela. E para sua insuportável mania de querer saber tudo.

Mas ela vai ver. Eu vou fazer ela me notar. Um dia, eu vou fazer algo tão incrível, que ela não vai conseguir ignorar. E nesse dia, ela vai saber o meu nome.

E a partir desse dia, ela nunca mais vai esquecê-lo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mais um capítulo. Gostaria de agradecer muito a ajuda da minha querida amiga Emmy Bortoleto, que foi a primeira a ler os capítulos, e quem me encorajou a postá-los. Obrigada Emmy! Você é demais!!! :)**

**Obrigada a todos que leram, e estou aberta a sugestões.**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black**


	4. Perfeição

**Remus e Narcisa: Perfeição**

Quando você é criança, geralmente sua mãe o coloca na cama, e conta uma estória para você dormir. As escolhas tradicionais são contos de fadas, com príncipes e princesas, e vilões que são derrotados no fim. Mas nunca foi assim comigo.

Porque minha vida nunca se assemelhou a um conto de fadas. Antes que eu pudesse entender direito o que essas estórias contavam, minha vida tornou-se um pesadelo. E eu me vi na pele de um vilão.

Eu sei quem eu sou. Eu até já me acostumei ao que sou. Mas, desde que eu descobri sobre ela, não consigo mais me adaptar à antiga rotina.

Porque ela é perfeita.

Não me importa o que os meus amigos dizem. Ela é uma sonserina. Ela é insuportável. Ela é namorada de Lucius Malfoy.

Não importa. Porque, para mim, ela é a princesa de um conto de fadas. E no meu conto de fadas, eu posso finalmente ser o príncipe que salvará a princesa.

A princesa gelada. Já ouvi algumas pessoas se referindo a ela assim. Mas para mim ela nunca será assim.

Todas as vezes que eu toquei a pele dela, ela estava morna. E todas as vezes que eu beijei a boca dela, eu só consegui sentir calor.

Eu sei que isso vai acabar. Eu sei que ela vai me deixar. Mesmo que ela esconda o anel quando se encontra comigo, eu sei que ela carrega um enorme brilhante em sua mão esquerda.

Ela não vai ser minha no final. Mas pelo menos eu a tenho por agora.

Ninguém entende porque eu continuo com isso. E ninguém seria capaz, mesmo. Eles não tiveram a minha vida. Eles não sabem o que é ter sua vida marcada por defeitos sem solução.

Então, quando eu vejo aqueles cabelos loiros, aqueles olhos azuis, aquela pele pálida, eu finalmente entro em outro mundo. Um mundo em que eu posso ser perfeito também.

E é isso que ela é para mim. O que ela representa.

Perfeição.


	5. Perto e longe

**Perto e longe: Hermione e Harry**

Eu me lembro do dia que o conheci. Foi durante a viagem de trem para Hogwarts. Eu estava ajudando um garoto chamado Neville a encontrar seu sapo perdido. Entrei numa cabine, e ele estava lá dentro, com um garoto ruivo.

Fazia muito pouco tempo que eu tinha descoberto que era uma bruxa. E também fazia muito pouco tempo que eu lera, pela primeira vez, o nome dele. Harry Potter.

Quando eu li o nome no livro, não dei muita atenção. Só quando o vi pela primeira vez que tudo fez sentido. Ele era impressionante.

Não de uma forma óbvia, eu quero dizer. Mas algo naqueles olhos verdes me impressionou. E eu nunca mais consegui esquecer aqueles olhos.

Nós ficamos amigos. Grandes amigos. Mas isso era só. Porque era só o que ele queria de mim.

Ele nunca me olhou de outra forma. Eu o flagrei diversas vezes olhando outras garotas de forma diferenciada. A forma que eu queria que ele me olhasse.

Quando ele beijou Cho, meu estômago revirou. Mas eu era amiga dele, e precisava engolir aquilo, e ajudar quando ele pediu orientação.

Mas, quando eu notei a forma como ele olhava Ginny, eu queria morrer. Ele finalmente estava sentindo o que eu sentia. Mas por ela.

A cada momento que eu os via juntos, era uma morte lenta. E foi aí que eu percebi.

Ele nunca vai ser meu. Ele é da Ginny.

E eu tenho que me conformar com meu papel. Eu sou a amiga. A irmã. E, às vezes, até a mãe.

Ron é bom comigo. Ele me trata bem. Eu deveria ser agradecida por ter alguém assim ao meu lado.

Mas não sou. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa.

Eu sou uma pessoa conformada. Sei que não posso ter o que quero. E me contento com o que tenho.

Até porque eu já perdi as esperanças. E porque eu estou, neste momento, segurando um buquê de flores. E usando um vestido de madrinha de casamento.

O casamento dele. Com Ginny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Não tenho a intenção de criar polêmicas, mas nunca consegui ver Hermione e Harry como um casal... Então foi um pequeno desafio escrever esse capítulo.**

**Beijos!**

**Pri.**


	6. Meu

**Meu: Lavender e Cedric**

Ele era popular. Talvez mais popular do que tivesse real consciência.

E era lindo. Tão lindo que era impossível ignorar.

E foram esses motivos que atraíram a minha atenção, num primeiro momento. Mas isso foi só até eu o conhecer. O conhecer de verdade.

Ele era a pessoa mais bonita que eu já conheci. Mas não estou falando da aparência dele. Ele era bonito _por dentro_.

Mas é claro que ninguém acreditaria que o motivo de eu me apaixonar perdidamente por Cedric Diggory foi sua beleza interior. Até porque ninguém me leva a sério, mesmo.

Nem mesmo ele me levava a sério. E exatamente por isso ele insistia em manter nosso relacionamento escondido. E desfilava pela escola com _ela_.

Mas faz sentido. Afinal, eu não sou burra, como alguns podem pensar. Eu sei que, até mesmo para Cedric Diggory, uma namorada como Cho Chang é muito mais conveniente e aceitável socialmente.

Só que ele guardava a melhor parte para mim. Era comigo que ele se encontrava tarde da noite. E era para mim que ele guardava toda sua paixão. Era o _meu_ corpo que as mãos dele tocavam. A _minha_ boca que ele beijava cheio de desejo.

Durante as noites, ele era meu. Só meu.

Mas nada disso adiantou muita coisa. Porque, quando eu vi seu corpo sem vida, inerte, nada disso tinha mais importância. Nem mesmo o fato de ser Cho quem chorava ao lado dele.

Eu tinha perdido ele. O mundo tinha perdido parte de sua beleza.

E, com a morte de Cedric Diggory, a parte mais bonita da minha vida também morreu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mais um casal, e mais um capítulo. Aos que leram, obrigada! E agradeceria mais ainda a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos!**

**Pri.**


	7. Sim, Senhor

**Sim, Senhor: Tonks e Severus **

Eu tenho um pequeno defeito. Não saberia dizer se é algo muito sério, porque tenho a tendência a pensar de forma muito diferente das outras pessoas. Mas, exatamente por não ter exata noção do quão chocante essa informação seria, acabo não revelando para ninguém. Até porque olhares cheios de julgamento são patéticos e eu os abomino.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Porque o defeito é meu, e eu tenho que admitir que simplesmente _adoro_ ser dona dele.

Não aconteceu na primeira vez que eu o vi. E como poderia? Eu era uma criança.

Só foi acontecer alguns anos depois.

Eu estava no meu quinto ano em Hogwarts. A adolescência estava atingindo o seu auge, e eu culpo meus hormônios. Foram eles que me fizeram reparar pela primeira vez nele. Reparar _desta _forma, eu quero dizer. Até porque é impossível não reparar seu professor, ainda mais quando ele insiste em dizer para a sala inteira o quão incompetente em fazer poções você é.

Aconteceu de uma forma simples. Eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos, quando notei. Ele mexia lentamente o caldeirão, explicando o preparo de uma poção. Foi aí que eu notei as mãos dele.

Eram mãos bem feitas, bonitas. Mas, acima de tudo, eram mãos firmes. Precisas. Tudo que as minhas não eram.

E, a partir desse momento, aquelas mãos me deixaram doida.

Noite após noite, eu imaginava aquelas mãos. Primeiramente tocando meu rosto. E depois... bem, tocando outras partes de mim.

Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Tanto que estava prestes a ser reprovada em poções. Por ficar apenas olhando aquelas mãos, e esquecer de prestar atenção no que ele dizia.

Então ele me chamou para aulas particulares. E foi aí que minha tortura começou.

Eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Só nele. E fui percebendo outras coisas, fora as mãos. Os cabelos negros. Os olhos profundos, enigmáticos. Eu estava mesmo perdida...

Mas ele não estava. Sabia exatamente o que fazia. Tanto que, cerca de um mês depois que as aulas começaram, ele deixou muito claro que sabia das minhas intenções. Trancou a porta da sala após terminar a aula. E me chamou até a mesa dele. Chegando lá, ele me deu uma ordem. Mandou-me tirar a capa, e sentar na mesa. E eu, logicamente, obedeci.

Quando eu senti aquelas mãos hábeis percorrendo meu corpo, eu fechei os olhos. Mas ele me segurou com firmeza, e me mandou abrir os olhos novamente.

Eu só consegui responder "Sim, Senhor" antes de sentir a boca quente dele na minha.

Esse é meu defeito. Eu não consigo dizer não para ele. Quando ele me dá uma ordem, eu só consigo dizer sim.

E, a partir deste dia, é isso que eu venho respondendo.

Sim, Senhor.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Well, minha tentativa de escrever algo envolvendo o Snape. Não sou muito fã do personagem, então acho que foi válido, já que quero diversificar um pouco.**

**Beijo!**

**Pri**


	8. Outra vida

**Outra Vida: Neville e Ginny**

Você já teve a sensação de que sua vida não lhe pertence?

Pois eu tenho essa sensação todos os dias. Eu tenho nítida impressão que sempre serei o número dois. Inclusive em minha própria vida.

Eu tive o azar (ou sorte, neste aspecto ainda não consigo ter certeza) de nascer um dia antes de Harry Potter. E isso acabou decidindo todo o curso de minha vida.

Poderia ter sido eu. Eu poderia ter sido o escolhido por Voldemort. Eu poderia ser o nome escrito naquela etiqueta, na profecia que foi quebrada no Ministério da Magia.

Mas não sou.

Isso acabou me tirando meus pais, me jogou numa vida que não deveria ser a minha. E, principalmente, isso me tirou a única garota que eu quis em toda minha vida.

Porque ela só tem olhos para ele. Harry Potter.

Eu poderia ter sido ele, sabe. Poderia ser eu o dono daquela cicatriz. Poderia ter derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Mas não fui eu. Foi ele.

Ela sempre o quis. Mesmo quando aceitou meu pedido para ir ao Baile de Inverno. Eu sei que ela preferia ir com ele. E só foi comigo porque só poderia ir ao baile se alguém a convidasse.

Durante uma das valsas, eu a flagrei olhando para Harry. E vi que ela estava imaginando que estava ali com ele, e não comigo.

E eu não posso fazer nada a esse respeito.

Ele é meu amigo, uma das poucas pessoas que falava comigo de forma decente, quando eu ainda era uma criança desajeitada. E ela sempre me tratou com carinho. Mas foi só.

Agora as pessoas acham que eu sou algo como um herói. Só porque eu agi conforme minhas crenças. E porque eu matei aquela cobra.

Mas eu trocaria qualquer fama ou reconhecimento pela possibilidade de ser Harry Potter. Não porque ele derrotou Voldemort. Mas porque ele teve a maior recompensa que alguém poderia receber, depois desse grande feito.

Ele teve Ginny de volta.

E ela o recebeu de braços abertos. Os braços que eu sonhei um dia ter em volta de mim.


	9. Patético

**Patético: Lucius e Bellatrix**

Eu ainda sinto o gosto dela em minha boca.

É como uma droga. Um vício.

É um daqueles segredinhos sujos que todos têm. Mas o meu é um pouco mais sujo, e bem mais intenso.

Porque ela é assim. Como algo indomável, impossível de se compreender. Mas é por isso que eu não resisto a ela.

Narcisa é de uma beleza singela, delicada. É a esposa perfeita. Uma excelente mãe. Tudo que _ela_ não é.

Ela é selvagem. Insana. Cruel. Louca.

E eu a venero.

Não é amor. Não pode ser. Amor é o que eu sinto por Narcisa.

Por ela é algo completamente diverso. Algo sujo. Algo pervertido. Exatamente como ela.

Todas as vezes que ela chega perto de mim, e me encara com aqueles olhos desvairados, eu já sei o que ela quer. E eu nunca nego. Jamais poderia.

Não consigo imaginar como seria ficar sem tocar aquela pele, aquele corpo. Eu sinto que, naquele momento, ela é minha. Mesmo sabendo que ela simplesmente vai me largar sozinho na cama, vai fazer algum comentário grosseiro ou sarcástico sobre o que acabou de acontecer, e vai embora.

Ela faz isso porque não sou eu quem ela quer. Ela quer somente a ele. E é capaz de tudo por ele.

Eu sou apenas uma distração. Sou algo mais divertido que seu enfadonho marido. Sou um passatempo de luxo, algo que ela usa para extravasar toda aquela loucura que contém dentro de si.

No momento que ele estala os dedos, ela corre e se joga aos pés dele. Faz qualquer coisa por migalhas da atenção dele. Chega a ser patético.

Mas eu fico quieto, jamais falaria isso para ela. Porque ela apenas usaria meu discurso para mostrar que o patético sou eu. Porque eu continuo querendo-a. Mesmo que ela queira somente a ele.

E eu nunca vou deixar de querer. Como disse, é um vício. Uma droga.

Eu quero Bellatrix. Em todos os momentos. A cada instante. Mesmo que ela não me queira.

Sim, ela tem razão. O patético sou eu.


	10. These Things

**These Things: Teddy e Dominique**

Ninguém jamais vai entender. Eu sei disso. Eu tenho consciência do que tudo isso implicaria.

Mas também não sei mais o que fazer.

Tente me entender, eu não sou um cara mau.

Eu sou... diferente. Estranho, se você preferir.

E eu não consigo mais sair do enorme nó que se tornou a minha vida.

Se eu fosse um cara normal, eu estaria feliz, tranqüilo e satisfeito com a Vicky.

Mas eu não sou normal. E é por isso que tudo aconteceu.

Ela apareceu do nada. Eu nem notei direito como aconteceu.

Ela sempre foi a solitária. A diferente. A excluída.

E eu acho que me identifiquei com isso.

Realmente não deve ser fácil ter uma irmã como Victoire Weasley. Vicky é perfeita em tudo que faz, ela é a essência da perfeição. E Dominique era só a irmãzinha que ficava à sombra dela.

Foi assim que nos aproximamos. E eu pude perceber que a perfeição pode cansar. Ainda mais com alguém tão imprevisível como Dominique ao seu lado.

Dominique é inconstante. É irritante também. Ela constantemente briga comigo, e costuma gritar quando está irritada.

Ela é como eu. Ela também é estranha.

E é por isso que eu faço o que faço. É por isso que eu espero todos irem dormir para entrar no quarto dela. E ela me recebe porque é tão perturbada quanto eu.

No dia seguinte, de manhã, ela finge ignorar minha presença. Diz que eu a entedio. Fica quieta. Calada.

Victoire nunca percebeu nada. E eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de contar. Não quero que ela fique triste.

Eu não quero ser um cara mau. Não quero deixar Vicky triste.

Mas também não consigo me afastar de Dominique.

Acho que não tenho nenhuma saída. Essas coisas não costumam acabar bem.

E, mesmo assim, eu tenho certeza que continuarei fazendo a mesma coisa, dia após dia.

Eu não disse que era um cara estranho?


End file.
